Twisted History
by AndroB
Summary: When a spell goes wrong Fred Weasley switches places with Sirius Black. Then when he tries to go back to his own time he finds his world very different than the way he left it. Harry was never born and he doesn't have a twin brother.
1. Bears Shall Rule the World

            "Oh, come on!" I grumbled

            I quickly looked under my bed for my potions book. "What is wrong with you?" I asked the book that I couldn't find.

            I stood up and walked over to my twin brother's bed. 'Maybe George stole it' I thought.

            It's not that I don't trust him—we're very close.  Plus, we do everything together.  George probably just borrowed my potions book without asking.  "AH-HA!" I muttered after rooting through his bag. "Just as I thought!  George forgot to give back my book."

            I took my book and then sprinted out the 7th year boys' dormitory.  I was already 5 minutes late to Snape's class.  At least I don't have to worry about getting points deducted or receiving a detention just because George and I happen to walk in at the same time.  Unfortunately, today wasn't my lucky day.  I was halfway to Snape's class when I bumped into Professor McGonagall. "Mr. Weasley!  What are you doing running through these halls?" she asked.

            "Oh, Professor!  Why must you assume that I'm breaking the rules?  I happen to be running an errand for Professor Snape!" I said as innocently as possible.

            McGonagall gave me a look that clearly meant I-don't-believe-you-for-one-minute. "Get to class now!" she barked. " I'll let Professor Snape deal with you."

            Oh man!  I was hoping that she would walk with me and tell Snape that it was her fault that I was late to class.  Oh well, Snape's detentions aren't THAT bad.  When I walked into the potions dungeons Snape said, "Ah…Fred Weasley has decided to grace us with his presence.  15 points from Gryffindor!"

            I smiled as I leaned against the doorway, "Only one problem with that," I replied.

            "And what's that?" Snape asked with a glare.

            "I'm not Fred.  I'm George!" I told him triumphantly.

            "Right.  You can't fool me.  I know for a fact that George was on time to class," Snape replied.

            I shook my head and gave him my most sympathetic look. "You got us backwards.  It nothing to be ashamed of—happens all the time!" I said.

            Snape glared at me and snapped, "Enough is enough Mr. Weasley!"

            "But I'm really not Fred!" I protested.

            " 30 points from Gryffindor then, GEORGE!" Snape barked.

            "Okay, fine! I'm Fred," I replied as I sat down.

            "You have just earned yourself a detention with me on Friday at 8:00 p.m." he told me.

            I shrugged my shoulders.  His weren't half as bad as Filch's.   Plus, I was already counting on a detention with him anyway. "Sheesh!  He obviously doesn't appreciate humor," I commented to George.

            "Got that right," George replied.

            George then began to explain the potion we were making to me.   It was supposed to get rid of skin blemishes if made correctly.  I didn't ask what happened if you didn't make it correctly—usually making a potion incorrectly has the opposite effect.

            "So what happened to you?" Lee Jordan asked after potions class.

            "Someone stole my potions book," I said while glaring at my brother.

            "What?  Me steal from you?  You've got to be kidding!" George exclaimed in mock shock.

            "Let me guess you just borrowed it and forgot to return it?" I asked.

            "Now that's more like it!" George replied.

            We all laughed as we entered the common room. "So who's our next victim?" Lee asked as he sat down on the red couch.

            "River Montague," George suggested.

            "Or we cold do Draco," I said.

            "Even better!" Lee exclaimed.

            "So what do you want to do to him?" George questioned.

            I shrugged, " I thought I'd let you guys decided!" I explained.

            "AHH-UH-AH!  You chose the victim so you get to choose the prank," George told me.

            "Great!  From now on I refuse to pick people to play pranks on," I replied.

            "Just think on it for awhile!" Lee said.

            "O-okay!  How about we send him to an alternate dimension where the world is ruled by bears!" I exclaimed.

            It was the perfect idea.  Every tough guy in the known universe is scared of bears.  Don't believe me?  Look it up in Fred's book of weird facts. "Bears?  Have you gone mad?" Lee asked.

            "No, but he will.  Especially after he finds out the Minister of Magic is a bear and Hogwarts only allows bears in their school," I replied.

            George started cracking up. "That's great!" he said while laughing.

            "D'you know how to send him to an alternate dimension?" Lee asked.

            "I can probably find something in the library on it!" I told Lee.

            "So it's settled then.  Draco Malfoy get ready for Bear City," Lee stated.

            We then went to the library to go looking for the spell.  30 minutes later, all 3 of us were no closer than where we were before. "Are you sure there's a spell for sending people to alternate dimensions?" George questioned.

            "There has to be!" I replied.

            I then picked up a book that was hiding behind a history book. "Ah, here we go!  This book's called 101 Spells For Your Enemies," I said.

            I leafed through the book and found an alternate dimension spell was marked with a piece of paper. "Here it is!" I announced.

            "Really?" George and Lee asked simultaneously.

            I nodded and they grabbed the book. "Hey!" I exclaimed.

            "Okay, let's do it!" George told us.

            I took a deep breath and recited the spell.  Everything in the room seemed to spin and go dark.


	2. Who am I?

"Oh, come on!" I grumbled.

Dropping to my knees, I searched franticly under my bed for my Potions text. "What is wrong with you?" I fruitlessly demanded of the missing book.

Climbing to my feet, I stomped over to my twin brother's bed. _'Maybe George knicked it,'_ I thought.

It's not that I don't trust him—we're very close. We're bloody inseparable, in fact, but George had a nasty habit of borrowing things from me without asking. "A-HA!" I spouted triumphantly, upon rooting through his bag and coming up with my copy of Advanced Potion-Making. "Just as I thought!"

Stuffing the text in my own satchel, I sprinted out of the dormitory and shoved my way past the Fat Lady. There was no time to apologize for my rudeness to the old girl; I was already five minutes late to Snape's class. At least I didn't have to worry about getting points deducted or receiving a detention just because George and I happen to walk in at the same time. Unfortunately, today wasn't my lucky day. I was halfway to the dungeons when I bumped, literally, into Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Weasley! What are you doing running through these halls?" she huffed as she straightened her hat, which had gone comically askew.

"Why, Professor! You automatically assume that I'm breaking the rules? I happen to be running an errand for Professor Snape!" The halo was nearly visible above my head, if she would only look.

However, McGonagall's grimace clearly conveyed 'I-don't-believe-you-for-one-minute!' as she barked "Get to class now, and let Professor Snape deal with you!"

_Oh man!_ I was hoping that she would walk with me and tell Snape that it was her fault that I was late to class. _And while she was at it, she could offer to front the opening of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes right on school grounds! _Ah well, Snape's detentions aren't THAT bad.

As I made my conspicuous entrance to the classroom, Snape's voice turned dangerously silky. "Ahh…Fred Weasley has now decided to grace us with his presence. Fifteen points from Gryffindor, I think."

I leant lazily against the doorframe. "Only one problem with that," I smirked.

"And what's that?" Snape's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not Fred. I'm George!" I said triumphantly.

"Right. You can't fool me. I know for a fact that George was on time to class,"

I shook my head and gave him my most sympathetic look. "You got us backwards, Sir. It's nothing to be ashamed of—happens all the time!" I said.

Exasperated, the Potions Master snapped, "Enough is enough Mr. Weasley!"

"But I'm really not Fred!" I protested.

" Thirty points from Gryffindor then, GEORGE!" Snape barked.

"Okay, fine! I'm Fred," I mumbled in defeat as I sat down.

"You have just earned yourself a detention with me on Friday evening at eight," he told me.

I shrugged indifferently. His weren't half as bad as Filch's. Plus, I was already counting on a detention with him anyway. Turning to the analogue seated next to me, I commented, "Sheesh! He obviously doesn't appreciate humor."

"Got that right," George replied. He then began to explain the potion we were making to me. It was supposed to get rid of skin blemishes if made correctly. I didn't ask what happened if you didn't make it correctly—usually, this would have the opposite effect.

"So what happened to you?" Lee Jordan asked after class.

"_Someone_ stole my Potions book," I glared accusingly at my brother.

"What? Me steal from you? You've got to be kidding!" George exclaimed in mock offense.

"Let me guess… you just borrowed it and forgot to return it?" I asked.

"Now that's more like it!" George replied.

We all laughed as we entered the common room. "So who's our next victim?" Lee asked as he flopped down on the red sofa.

"River Montague," suggested George.

"Or we could do Draco," I countered.

"Even better!" Lee exclaimed.

"So what do you want to do to him?" George looked expectant.

I shrugged. "I thought I'd let you guys decide!"

"AHH-UH-AH! You chose the victim, so you get to choose the prank," George jovially prodded my shoulder.

Throwing up my arms, I paced away to the fireplace. "Great! From now on, I refuse to pick people to play pranks on."

"Just think on it awhile, mate!" Lee urged.

"Oh, okay! How about we send him to an alternate dimension where the world is ruled by bears?" My enthusiasm suddenly returned, with a vengeance, no less. It was the perfect idea. Every tough guy in the known universe is scared of bears. Don't believe me? Look it up in Fred's book of weird facts.

"Bears? Have you gone mad?" Lee was incredulous.

"I haven't, but _he_ will. Especially after he finds out the Minister of Magic is a bear and Hogwarts only allows bears in their school." My grin was most evil.

George absolutely lost it. "That's great!" he gasped.

"D'you know _how_ to send him to an alternate dimension?" Lee still seemed skeptical.

Holding up a finger, I raised my eyebrows dramatically. "Where does Hermione go for all her off-the-wall knowledge? The Library, of course!"

A mischievous grin split the dreadlocked boy's face. "So it's settled then. Draco Malfoy, get ready for Bear City!"

But after a half-hour in the library, none of us were any closer to finding a suitable spell than Voldemort was to trading Chocolate Frog cards with Harry. "Are you sure there's a spell for sending people to alternate dimensions?" With an exasperated sigh, George shelved what must have been his hundredth book.

"There has to be!" I think I was more trying to convince myself than my cohorts. But at that moment, a glint of foiling revealed a hidden volume behind the battered copy of Hogwarts: A History. Pulling out the gilded tome, I glanced at the cover and cried, "Ah, here we go! This one's called 101 Spells for Your Enemies."

Leafing through the book, I found that a cross-dimension traveling spell was marked with a slip of paper. "Here it is!" I announced.

"Really?" George and Lee asked simultaneously.

I nodded, but before I could read further, it was yanked from my hands. "Hey!" I protested.

"Wicked! Fancy having a go, then?" George flipped the volume around to face me. Running my finger along the page, I took a deep breath and began reciting. Everything in the room seemed to spin and go dark.


	3. Time for Class

            I got up and followed James and Peter to their dorm.  I had to figure out which bed was mine.  It would make others suspicious if I were to ask which one was mine.  Lucky for me, I've got Percy and Bill's genes.  I just prefer to use my brains for pranks.

            James and Peter immediately got on their beds and started going through their trunks.  Another boy was also in the room on one of the beds.  That left two empty beds—giving me a 50/50 chance of sitting down on the correct bed.  I chose the one next to James figuring that Sirius would probably have the bed next to his best friend.

            The bed next to Peter had a calendar above it with one day circled in red.  I got up to get a closer look and saw that the date of the full moon was circled.  That could mean only one thing—Professor Lupin was a marauder!  It's no wonder Snape didn't like him.

            "Wake up, sleepyhead!" a distant voice called the next morning.

            "Go away, George!" I grumbled.

            I felt a hand shake me and I sat straight up in the bed. "You must've been tired," Peter commented.

            "Yeah," I agreed as I made my way to the Great Hall.

            I just hope the potions teacher of 1975 is much nicer than Snape. "So James are you going to stay here over Christmas?" Remus asked after we sat down.

            "Unfortunately no.  Mum's having a get together with her friend Molly and I get babysitting duty with Bill, Charlie, and maybe Percy.  Mum's not sure if I can handle a one-year-old along with Bill _and_ Charlie," James explained.

            "That sounds like fun," I said.

            I had no idea that mum was good friends with the Potters or that she let Harry's dad baby-sit my older brother's.  James' babysitting experience probably made him a good dad.

            "Peter?" Remus asked.

            "I have some family stuff to do," Peter replied sounding nervous.

            Poor Remus.  It looks like he'll be spending Christmas by himself at Hogwarts. "Man, I hate Mondays!" James complained breaking the awkward silence.

            "Why?" I asked.

            I had never figured that Harry's father would complain about the day of the week. "Look at today's schedule," replied James as he slid his schedule over to me. "It contains History of Magic first thing in the morning!"

            "I see what you mean," I told him.

            I was hoping that Binn's wouldn't be so boring or he would be human at least but no such luck.

            After arriving in Binn's classroom, James pulled out his wand.  I grinned.  This class could definitely use some marauder pranks to liven it up a bit. "What **ARE** you doing?" screeched a redheaded girl as she walked over to James.

            "Just makin' myself comfy.  Might as well get an extra hour of sleep in style while I'm here," James told her as he showed her the red pillow.

            The girl shook her head in disdain and then kicked his leg. "Ow!  Lily, I have feeling too you know!" James griped as he rubbed his leg.

            I looked closely at Lily.  This was the future Lily Potter?  I hadn't imagined that Lily and James fought when they were younger.  Then again, I hadn't really imagined what Harry's parents were like.  One thing was for sure; she was definitely Harry's mum.

            "Sure doesn't seem like it," Lily told James.

            Lily then walked towards her seat after muttering, "I have _such_ an immature boyfriend!"

            "What _is_ her problem?" James asked us.

            "You," Remus told him.

            "Yeah, well, just because I'm head boy doesn't mean I have to listen to Binns and actually take notes.  This _is_ our last year after all and I want to enjoy it!" James stated.

            Imagine if Percy was the one to say that.  I think mum would likely have a heart attack.  The rest of our family would have a party with cake and everything.  We would be celebrating the fact that Percy was no longer a stick in the mud.  It's really too bad that Percy isn't a little more like James.  I think our family would be so much happier.

            "Good morning, class," Binns greeted in his usual dull voice as he floated into the classroom.

            "Morning," the whole class droned.

            "Today we will learn about a wizard who lived in the 13th century," Binns began.

            "Boy that sounds exciting!" I muttered.

            "Tell me about it," James whispered back.

            James put his pillow on the desk and laid his head on it. "He shoulda been sacked a good 20 years ago," he told me.

            "I can't argue with that, mate," I replied.

            "The only reason he's still here is 'cause Dumbledore's too lazy to find a new teacher and you can't fire a ghost professor," Remus commented.


	4. The Lily Situation

"Get out a piece of parchment and quill," the muggle studies professor told us after class had started.

Great, a test on my first day of classes as a marauder. I knew I should've taken muggle studies. I hope its on information that's common muggle knowledge by 1997.

Professor French then handed out our tests. I knew her name 'cause I found Sirius' schedule. The test only had 10 questions. That's a huge relief. I mean how hard can a 10-question test be?

The test was so easy that I was the first one done. There were a few hard questions. On those, I used logical reasoning and answered them to the best of my ability. "How did you get done so fast?" James questioned after he had finished.

I shrugged. "Most of the questions were easy," I replied.

"If you say so, Padfoot," James said.

After DADA class, I decided to go to the library and do some research on how to get back. On the way there, I bumped into someone. "Sirius!" screeched a voice.

I looked up and saw Lily. Her eyes were red and her hair was disheveled. I have to say she was much cuter in History of Magic class. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

If it was Snape then I can volunteer my services. I, for one, would gladly place a hex on him. "Nothing!" she snapped.

I stood up and neither one of us said anything for a moment. "You're just hoping Snape did or said something to me," she said.

"Well…did he?" I prompted surprised she knew I thought Snape was to blame.

"No, its James," Lily replied.

"Ah, I see. What happened?" I asked.

"We had an argument," she explained.

"About?"

"The Marauders. Actually James playing pranks. I told him he should act like a 17-year old not an 11-year old. He told me I should grow a sense of humor. I have one! There's no need for 10 pranks a day!" Lily cried.

Sounds like Lily and James had their first big break up. I can't believe they broke up over a few pranks though. Then again, Lily could be like Percy. I know for a fact that if Penelope ever acted like George and I, Perce would dump her in a heartbeat.

At least I know for sure that Lily and James make up. Otherwise, Harry would have never been born. "Is that all you two fought about?" I questioned.

Lily frowned as she nodded. "He hurt my feelings you know! Saying I should get a life and not be so perfect all the time!" she replied.

That sounds like something I've thought about saying to Percy. A couple of years ago my mum told me that most couples' first fight is over something small and silly. Lily and James' fight definitely could be seen as silly. Especially seeing as how James didn't mean it. I'd known James long enough by now and he cared deeply about Lily. My theory is that he was grumpy and didn't want to put up with Lily's remarks about him being immature. I know because there have been times when I've wanted to lock Percy in the broom closet. "It'll be okay," I whispered in Lily's ear.

Never ever comfort a girl in her time of pain. It won't lead to anything good. For some weird reason if you comfort a girl, they automatically assume you have feelings for them. That's probably one of the reasons why Bill and Charlie don't have girlfriends. I know I should be trying to get Lily back together with James but she _is_ cute. Besides, Sirius'll break up with her once he gets his body back.

So here Lily and I were, in an empty classroom that hadn't been used for years, kissing while pretending to be doing our homework. I pulled away from Lily. "Don't you think we should tell James about our relationship?" I asked.

"NO!" Lily protested.

"But he's my best friend! He ought to now that his girlfriend is cheating on him with his best friend," I told her.

"We're not dating anymore," Lily retorted.

"Fine. He ought to know his best friend is dating his ex-girlfriend then," I replied.

Lily crossed her arms and frowned. "I could do that but then you could kiss your friendship to James goodbye. You don't want a repeat of last year with James instead of Remus now do you?"

"Last year?" I questioned.

"Don't even try to deny what you and James attempted to do to Snape!" Lily replied.

I sighed. I really wish I knew what she was talking about. That night I decided to keep things between Lily and I from progressing any further.

The smart thing would be to go to Lily and break up with her. I would've done that except that would've broken her heart and Lily was way too cute for me to hurt her feelings. So, I decided to find the spell to go back and let Sirius Black deal with the Lily situation. He would, after all, know what to do. Besides, I was ready to get back to good old 1997.

I quickly headed to the library in search of a time travel spell. _I really hope this doesn't take too long_ I thought.

It took me awhile to find the spell. An hour to be exact. "If this doesn't work I don't know what will!" I mumbled.

If the spell didn't work I'd have to go to my last option—Dumbledore. I really didn't feel like playing 'which 70s candy is my password?' and explaining to Dumbledore that I wasn't Sirius Black but a 7th year from 1997 who was stuck in his body because of a spell that went wrong. That would just take up too much time. _I just hope I don't do it wrong and land in the Bear Universe!'_

This time I made sure I pronounced every properly and didn't leave anything out. Just like with the first time, everything in the room spun and went dark.


	5. Twisted History

I opened my eyes and found myself in the library. '_Why aren't the lights on?_' I wondered.

_'Did I do it wrong again?' _ I panicked.

At this rate I'll never get back to my own time. "What **ARE** you doing here?" loudly questioned a voice I thought I recognized.

I turned around and saw Professor Snape—the grownup version. I let out a relieved sigh. This was a really good sign. Seeing Snape like this meant I had a good chance of being in 1997. "Professor, I'm in what we call a library. Students check out books in order to finish their homework or just for pure entertainment. It's an interesting concept really," I replied.

Snape just simply gave me on of his infamous death looks. "Fred you of all people know the library closes at precisely 8 p.m. Follow me to Dumbledore's office so we can discuss your punishment," Snape told me.

"Closed? Punishment?" I echoed in confusion.

What was going on? Was I in some messed up alternate 1997? Or could this be Snape's way of telling me that I had missed my detention? Maybe Snape was just simply getting me back for pretending to be George. There are a million reasons that explain this. I have absolutely nothing to be afraid of.

I followed Snape to Dumbledore's office hoping that he was in a good mood today. Dumbledore was more lenient in a good mood and stricter in a bad one. George and I sometimes planned our pranks around his moods. Unfortunately for me, today Dumbledore was wearing a solemn expression. Usually when George and I go into his office, Dumbledore looks like he's about to laugh. That's why George and I are strong believers in the Dumbledore-was-a-prankster theory. "Ah, Fred Weasley. Hogwarts biggest troublemaker!" Dumbledore commented. "What did he do this time?"

Great now Snape's going to get that gleeful look on his face. The one that clearly states hallelujah-a-Gryffindor-is-getting-in-trouble! "I caught Mr. Weasley in the library sir," Snape explained.

Is anybody else weirded out here? Let me explain. Usually when I get in trouble, George's name comes up. So far George hasn't even come up once. When you have a twin, it's natural for people to associate you with your twin. Oh, well maybe Dumbledore just has his mind on other things right now. Or I could have done the spell wrong again. Come to think of it Snape is kind of out of character. "Mr. Weasley we've had this conversation before," Dumbledore began. "I know you think Hogwarts is the safest place to be during these dark times but its not. In fact being anywhere alone is the most dangerous thing you could do. If you value your life, you will be in your dorm by 8. This is no time for pranks!"

Hmm. I've heard a lot of speeches from Dumbledore but _THAT_ is not one of them. This must be a first. Anyway, dark times? I think all the teachers have turned into a bunch of drama queens. "I'll let you deal with him since he is in your house Severus," Dumbledore told Snape.

"What?" I cried even though neither Snape nor Dumbledore noticed.

Since when have I been a Slytherin? I've always been a Gryffindor even when I went back in time.

I followed Snape to his office feeling more and more confused by the minute. I'm beginning to think I have the worst luck of anyone in the world. Hopefully, George will help me make sense of everything. "How does 15 points from Gryffindor and a detention sound?" Snape asked.

"Fine," I mumbled.

How did Snape become the head of Gryffindor? He hates all Gryffindors! Something just doesn't add up. My eyes drifted to a picture on the wall behind Snape.

I felt my stomach twist into knots. Lily, Snape, and Sirius were in the picture and looked like they were having a good time. In fact, they even gave me a little wave.

I took a deep breath and told myself the picture wasn't my fault. After all, I hadn't been nice to Snape. That picture had probably been there before; I just hadn't noticed it.

As I walked to my dorm, I tried to convince myself that this was all a joke that Snape was playing on me. He got Dumbledore in on it and put that picture up to throw me off.

I put my pajamas on and plopped into bed. "George I--" I trailed off noticing the boy in the bed next to mine wasn't my twin brother.

Instead I saw a boy I had never seen before. In fact, I wasn't even sure that he was actually a student here at Hogwarts. He could be a nephew of Snape's who was pretending to be a student. "Fred?" the boy mumbled as he opened his eyes.

"I'm so sorry for waking you up. I thought you were my brother," I apologized.

"Oh, "the boy said as he sat up. "Which one?"

"George," I told him.

It's obvious that he knows me. Weird seeing as how I don't know him. A stranger would have no idea that I have 5 brothers. The boy raised an eyebrow. "You know I'm Josiah Black right?"

"Of course," I replied.

I didn't want Josiah to know I hadn't heard of him until today. "What kind of question is that?" I asked trying hard to remain cool.

The truth was this day kept getting stranger and stranger. First, the library closes at 8, then Snape's the head of Gryffindor instead of McGonagall and then this Josiah kid is sleeping in George's bed. I'm starting to get the feeling that I completely messed up history and now everything is much different than it was before.

Josiah shrugged with a smile. "Then you also know that George has been dead for 12 years?"


	6. George's Gone?

Dead? How can this be? This can't be! I have to be dreaming. There is no way George would die before me. No way!

It honestly makes no bloody sense! How could traveling to the past and kissing Lily cause George to disappear off the face of this planet? "What?" I finally said when I was able to form words.

_'Take a deep breath, Fred!'_ I told myself.

My practical joke theory could still work. After all, who's to say that Josiah wasn't hired by Snape to shake me up?

My stomach felt like it was being twisted in knots not to mention my head was spinning. I think that all this thinking is making me go half-crazy. Before I knew it everything went black.

"What happened?" I heard a voice say.

"He had another episode!"

"I can't imagine what it would be like to lose a twin at such a young age."

"Traumatic, I'd imagine."

I opened my eyes to find myself in the hospital wing. I looked around for the owners of the voices I heard but, alas, I couldn't find them. "Ah, Mr. Weasley, your awake. Feeling better?" Madam Pomfry asked.

"Mmm-hmm," I replied.

"Good."

Pomfry then whipped out her wand and ran it across my forehead. "You're normal."

She thought I had a fever? Ha! So apparently in this world I occasionally get crazy and I think my brother's alive and Pomfry thinks I have a fever! "Fred?"

I looked towards the door and saw Ron along with Ginny and Hermione. "Ronnie what's up?" I asked.

"Nothin'," he replied as they walked over to my bed.

"Has Mum came to visit?" I asked.

_'Please let her still be here!'_ I begged.

"Yeah along with Bill and Charlie," Ron said.

"It's been a long time since Mum's had to come because of you having an episode," Ginny stated.

"So Percy didn't come? That's so typical of him!" I exclaimed.

I expected to get some type of answer. Ron or Ginny defending Percy or even agreeing. Instead they both gave me a strange look of contempt. "So where's Harry?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Who's Harry?" Ron asked.

"Fred are you sure you're okay?" Hermione asked gently, speaking for the first time.

Great now I've really messed up 1995. I've killed two of brother's obviously and now Harry Potter doesn't exist. Not bad for a day's work. "He's fine," Ginny stated.

Good at least there's one person in here that'll say I'm not totally off my rocker. "Really?" Ron asked skeptically.

"He's playing a joke. Trying to scare us into believing we know who Harry is or that he's still a little out of it. You can stop now Fred! You've got our attention so quit!" she yelled.

Geez! When did she become so snooty? "You don't have to yell," I replied.

This is what I get for messing with time. "Miss Weasley, you're disturbing my patient. Please leave!" Pomfry said.

"Fine!" she replied as she turned around and left.

"Don't minder here," Ron informed me. "She's been a bit grumpy lately."

"Yeah what with the there being new threats all the time!" Hermione said.

Threats? What threats? I'm getting more and more confused by the minute. Which really isn't a good thing. "Huh?" I questioned.

"Don't play stupid Fred. You know what I'm talking about," Hermione replied.

This is the problem with being a prankster. People always assume that you're playing a prank when you act like you don't know what they're talking about. They believe any weird behavior they can't explain that comes from you is some big elaborate prank. It's a bit annoying really. "And if I don't?" I countered.

Oh come on! You know exactly why none of us go home on Christmas vacation and why every student dreads being called into Dumbledore's office," Hermione explained vaguely.

I think I'm starting to get an idea what she's talking about and I don't like it one bit. All I can do now is hope I'm wrong and things aren't as bad as I think they are.


	7. Voldemort's Reign

"Let me just take a wild guess. Does this have anything to do with You-Know-Who?" I questioned.

'_Please let me be wrong! I don't want to be responsible for causing Harry to never be born._'

"Duh! Or did you forget?" Hermione questioned.

"I forgot," I replied hoping that would a kind explanation.

"Oh. Well, Fred, Here's the skinny. You-Know-Who's been in power for 30 years. Almost everyday someone at Hogwarts finds out someone they love has died. You-Know-Who is always threatening families. It's a very dark time. Sometimes I wish I could disappear into a perfect world like you," Hermione stated.

If only she knew how real my world was and what a nightmare this current world was. I sighed and faked a yawn hoping they would get the message. "Let's go. Fred's tired," Ron said.

I closed my eyes feeling sick. How could something innocent cause Voldemort to still be in power and never be weakened? It just doesn't seem right.

Madam Pomfry released me the next at 8 in the morning. I found Ron talking with a boy I'd never seen before. "Hey, Ron!" I greeted.

"Good morning! I was just telling Zebediah about your fit. I explained that you hadn't had one in 6 years," Ron told me.

"You told **him** and not someone else?" I asked sharply.

I was getting really sick of people acting like I had some kind of schizo fit. I am a completely normal 17 year old boy who made a mistake with a spell. That's no reason to label me as psychotic. No reason at all. "Well, yeah! Ron and I are best friends!" Zeb told me.

"Are you now?" I asked.

I guess Zebediah is the person who takes Harry's place. No one can replace Harry Potter. There's no way he can match Harry in seeker skills. I think I'll challenge him to a Quidditch game just to make sure. "Well yeah, Zeb Black and I met on the train before our first year," Ron explained sensing that I didn't know who Zebediah was.

Well what do you know about that? Ron and I are friends with the Black brother's in this royally screwed up world. I went up to my dorm, found my bed and began searching my own stuff.

A person's book bag can tell you a lot about them. I needed to know what this world's Fred was like. Did he like potions? Did he have a girlfriend?

All "my" book bag contained was schoolbooks, items from a joke shop and quills. Looks like all I care about is school and jokes. This was a complete bust.

Why couldn't there be a note in my book bag to or from some girl? Even old school papers would be helpful. I guess I'll just have to do some discreet investigating by myself. Maybe when I get back to the real 1995, I'll become a private investigator. It's not like I don't have experience.

I think I'll start out with the whole Snape issue. After all, what could be weirder than a nice Snape? It doesn't get much weirder than that. I've seen my share of strange things but none of them included a sweet Snape. George and I used to joke about Snape with, "When Snape starts being nice to Gryffindors…"

"Hey Fred! Are you going to Potions class today? Or do you want me to tell Snape that you feel sick?"

I turned around and saw Josiah. "Potions?"

"Uh-huh," he replied.

'_Great. That's just how I want to start my day—with a dose of Potions and wacky Snape!_'

"I'm going," I replied.

I quickly picked up my Potions book and followed Josiah. How was I ever going to get out of this bloody mess? It's bloody ridiculous how one thing can cause the whole world to change.

'_Mum was right when she said messing with time spells usually causes more harm than good!_' I thought sourly.


End file.
